User talk:Radrockstar
Welcome Yo, Radrockstar! I’m one of the Administrators on this Wiki. The other Administrators can be found here. Before you edit further, there are some things to keep in mind. #'Please use proper American English grammar on all articles.' #'Do not edit other people’s user pages without his/her permission.' #'When somebody talks to you on your Talk Page, reply on ''their Talk Page, not your own.' #'Sign your name with ~~~~ on other people’s Talk Pages. This allows us to identify you and respond to your needs.' #'Articles are ONLY for official products, characters, and episodes. Fan-made images or information will be deleted if it is placed on an article.' #'Random Blogs (any information that is not new, that is not an introduction or a retirement blog, or that does not deal with the community) are to be made on the Bakugan RTW.' #'Read ALL of the Bakugan Wiki:Policies!!!! #'''Removing a warning from an Administrator will result in an instant one-month block. Contact If you ever need any help, just shout out to me on my Talk Page! If I'm not available, you can talk to any of the other Administrators. -- Abce2 (Talk) 04:41, December 21, 2011 Hey The "Effect" section on card articles isn't for strategy. It's for what is actually printed on the card. Since you're new here, I'll lay off the warning now. But please heed this and stop, or you may end up getting warned and blocked from editing. Thanks. :::- Bendo ''-'' Two worlds collide whenever I step to the front. 03:25, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I was busy looking something up for my grandpa. Anywho, this is Ace. Feel free to look around and use the search engine when looking for characters and Bakugan. Serial Number TAP-X01 21:35, February 24, 2012 (UTC) come on the chat if you want, its quiet here. Victory [[User:Zierant|'Is']] The [[User Talk:Zierant|'Key']] 05:57, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Some IMPORTANT Stuff Hello Rad, please, i'm kind of warning you to stop doing that, don't put like Saurus returns in Home Sweet Home and don't add bad quality images like what you did with Ravenoid, it is unknown if all of the Bakugan came from the Doom Dimension, only the 5 People like Komba, and Runos Haos Bakugan were seen to return. Victory [[User:Zierant|'Is']] The [[User Talk:Zierant|'Key']] 05:41, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Warning You're adding pictures in the middle of titles on pages, and it messes up the page entirely. That and your grammar are just trashing everything. Please review the Manual of Style, or you may just get blocked for failing to abide by it. :::- Bendo ''-'' The slave becomes the master. 21:49, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I warned you. You've been blocked for 3 days due to failing to heed my warning and continuing to disobey the Manual of Style. :::- Bendo ''-'' The slave becomes the master. 21:59, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Warning 1 Please do not upload multiple images. The image of Aquos Warius that you uploaded already exists. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 23:26, March 7, 2012 (UTC)